Clandestine
by PizzaCatDavid
Summary: RATED 15 and over: Contains swearing, SOME STRONG. Speedy and Polly express their love for each other...but how will Guido cope with it...does he have feelings for someone...and will it end happily?
1. CLandestine

**CLANDESTINE**

**NOTE: I do not own the Samurai Pizza Cats, characters and all that other stuff. Bring it on lawyers!!**

The comet was destroyed. The power of good and evil combined to destroy the rock saved the world and more importantly Little Tokyo. Polly let her heart out over Speedy, which to some was a bit of shock...maybe to her too...but on that night, it just seemed right...luckly Speedy survived along with Bad Bird, who now renamed himself to Good Bird.

This was over a month ago...time does change...sometimes...

Francine and Polly were prepearing the resturant, while Speedy and Guido were doing last minute cleaning. They had been famous since that insident, everyday people would flock in to get a taste of the famous pizzas not to mention the cats themselves.

"You two had better be on your toes" said Francine, towards Speedy and Guido, who both sighed. They had almost finished, only ten minutes till they opened.

"Hey, Guido, could I have a quick word?" asked Speedy.

"Zoom and whoosh both meaning a quick word" smiled Guido.

"Oh yeah, I get it..." Speedy walked off then turned to Guido relizing he had been had. "Wait a minute".

Guido sniggered, he had his moment. "Sure Speedy, what is it?"

"It's just...well...you know I like Polly, right?"

"Yeah...? I like Polly too" said Guido, almost frowning.

"No, no that's not what I meant. I mean...I really REALLY like her" Guido paused, probably knowing what Speedy was gonna say. "I...I love her Guido..." Guido blinked. "What...uh...what do you think?" asked Speedy, slightly blushing.

"I...don't think you should be telling me this-"

"Your right, Guido, I should tell her! I'll tell Polly myself, I'll do it, I'll pluck up the courage and-"

"Tell me what?" Speedy was stopped in his tracks, as soon as he heard that beautiful voice, he slowly turned too see a beautiful shecat infront of him, wearing pink clothing and a nice bright red helmet, her pink fur seemed to be glowing in beauty...at least in Speedy's eyes. Speedy blushed. "H-hi Polly" stamered Speedy.

"What was it you wanted to tell me, Speedy" asked Polly.

"Uh...erm...well, it was just..."

"Yes...?"

"I...I...uh...Polly...I looo...oh Jeez..."

"Come on, Speedy, it's just me, you can tell me anything...what is it?"

"I looo...I lov-"

"Time to open the doors, Speedo!" Guido bumps into Speedy, which pushes him towards the doors. Speedy smacks into the door which somehow in this cartoon world, releases the door lock and the crowd come flooding in.

"Why did you do that?" demanded Polly

"Let's just say, if it was ME goofing off, I'd get the frying pan in my face" said Guido, with slight anger in his voice.

Polly turned to Speedy, helping him up. "Up you get kiddo", Speedy was dazed but managed to get with grips. "Thanks...Polly" he blushed, as did Polly, but she didn't know why...did she know what Speedy was going to say? "Polly...a-are you free tonight?" said Speedy, almost losing his words. "Y-yeah, I guress..." said Polly.

"Polly, I've got something on my mind...again, and I'd really want to discuss it with you...and only you"

Polly went red over her nose. "Sure, Speedy, if you want..."

"Cool...I'll speak to you-"

"Hey numbnuts, delivery, come on, man!" ordered Guido.

"What is your problem?" asked Speedy.

"Me? I've got no problem, I just wanna get to work!"

"Your strange...now you want to work. You've been acting weird" said Speedy, snatching the pizza and jumping into the ovens to be blasted.

"You have got a problem, you just keep-"

Before Polly could finish. "What's that, Francine? Three crusty fish pizza's? I'm on it!" shouted Guido

"Wait a minute, I didn't say-" but Guido had already ran out the parlour before Francine could correct him. He didn't even take a delivery.

"He's not doing a delivery!!" said Francine, angrily.

"What is he upto?" asked Polly, then the though acurred to her that it could be Lucille, that could be the only reason. She sighed but then was all forgotten by what Speedy wanted to say to her. Could it be? Could it be what she wanted to hear for the last month, it had been an odd month, both just carrying on as normal even though Speedy said he'd spend the last eight lives together with her. Polly was confused, yet the night when she though she lost Speedy, she told him how she felt but it just faded...why? She didn't know but maybe, just maybe this was some sort of comeback for heir relationship.


	2. Speedy and Guido

**CLANDESTINE**

**NOTE: I do not own the Samurai Pizza Cats, characters and all that other stuff. Going to court soon LOL!!**

Speedy arrived at his destionation and gave the pizza to the customer, who in return gave the right change for the pizza.

"Thanks and hope you order again" said Speedy, smiling. The old guy closed the door not saying a word. "Your welcome...(_Smile fades_)...you grumpy pants!" Speedy put the money in his pocket and sighed, all he could think about was Polly. "Why have I taken this long to confess my love for Polly...she showed me her feelings on the night of the comet and yet...I...I just...man, I'm crap at this stuff". thought Speedy, walking away lokking at the dusty ground. "I'll prove it...I'll prove my love to her, I must, I can't leave it like this"

Just then a tomcat ran upto him, bumping him and pushing himself to the ground. Speedy groaned and looked up only to see Guido looking down at him.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" asked Speedy

"Sorry, Speedy, I didn't see you there" said Guido, producing his hand for Speedy to take, Speedy hesistated and then took Guido's offer, he grabbed the hand and Guido plled him up.

"What are you doing here?" Speedy blinked, then got mad. "Hey, I know, it's the tip, if you think I'm splitting the tip on this delivery, your outta your mind!"

"Where have I heard that?" Guido then shoke his head. "No, that's not why I'm here"

"Then what?"

"I just needed to talk to you" Guido said in seriousness.

"About what?" Speedy was puzzled.

"About Polly"

Not liking where this was going, Speedy asked "What about her?"

"It's what you said...you love her..."

"My God, is it against the law? What's wrong with that?" said Speedy, sarcasticly.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Guido, I've never been certain in my life about anything...but I know this is what I want...(Slight pause)...and hopefully Polly too..."

"That's...that's great, real great...but why now?"

"What do you mean?" asked Speedy, frowning.

"A month ago you two gave your heart out to each other and now...well, you two can't get two words out of each other!"

"So?"

Guido rolls his eyes. "Soooo? Why now, why a month? Why wait that long? I bet now that Polly's lost interest in you for taking so long to ask her out"

"What do you care? Do you love her?" said Speedy, intending the saying to be a joke.

Guido hesistated for a second then, chuckled in what looked like denial. "Pfft no...no way, Polly Esther? You kidding...? God, I could do better fishing in a swamp than her...ME like Polly? Man, the thought hurts my head"

"Watch what you say about her!" shouted Speedy, nearly attacking Guido. "Why do you care so much?"

"I...I just...(_Thinking of an excuse, then gets one_) I just don't want you...you two to get hurt, that's all, is that such a bad thing. You and Polly are my best friends...think about it, if you ask her out and she says no-"

"What?"

"Hear me out, if she says no, when you ask her, you'll be down in the dumps more than usual, you two will be embarrassed to talk to each other, see what I mean?"

"I won't know if I don't ask her, will I?...what is this, Guido? I thought you liked Lucille, why would you care if I liked Polly?"

"I...didn't like lucille..." said Guido, with a guilty tone.

"Huh...? What...? But...everytime I..."

"That was just a bit of fun, you know, me...and you-"

Guido was cut off. "Oh I see, I see what this is all about...you had to be in competition with me at everything! Deliveries, Lucille, that stupid race to be in Princess Vi's film...everything, you just didn't want me to succed and now I have Polly in mind, you just...don't want me happy..."

"No, I...but Lucille, you wrote Lucille love letters."

"Look, Guido, what I had with Lucille was fake, bullshit...I just wanted Polly to notice, yeah sure it was a stupid way of doing it but...until I heard Polly call for me, call my name on that night, the night where I didn't htink I could come back...I...I knew who my real love was...it's Polly, Guido, and if you can't take that then fine. What do you care?

"Speedy...I...just think she's not right for you...please as a friend, trust me on this" said Guido, pleading.

"Why don't you just trust ME then...(Slight mocking)...as a friend..."

**EFFIEL 65 "Living in a Bubble" starts playing. (I'm not good at this music thing, so here goes)**

Guido couldn't say a thing as Speedy started walking back to the parlour, he watched Speedy slowly go out of distance and then Guido clenched his fist, staring up into the sky.

"No...not now, God damn it. A month later and now this! How could this be? I thought it was over...please God, not now...please...I had it all planned..."


	3. Speedy and Polly

**CLANDESTINE**

**NOTE: I do not own the Samurai Pizza Cats, characters and all that other stuff. **

It was a day later when Guido spoke to Speedy and again the cats were up and ready to open the parlour, their was still fifteen minutes but the crowd was piling up outside. Francine set the cash till, Polly was turning on the ovens and Speedy was making the dough for the pizza's but Guido was no where to been seen.

"Where is he?" asked Francine, annoyed. "We need all the help we can get!"

"I think he's still in his room" said Speedy.

Speedy was right, Guido was in his room, lying on the bed looking up at his ceiling, the curtains still closed as the sun tried to pirece through them. He was holding a little box and then started looking at that. The small box was wrapped with pink ribbon. He kept staring at it, as if seeing if was flawed or new to him. He then sighed angrily. "I'm too late...I've blown it..." He then chucked the box in his bin, got up from bed, stared at the bin and went ver to kick it, forcing all his anger into his foot. The bin got the impact, dented by Guido's force and slammed against the wall, knocking all the litter out and the small box. He then sat down on his bed, head sinking into his hands. "I've blown it..." He tried to hold back crying.

Meanwhile, downstairs.

"Did you hear that? I think it came from Guido's room" said Francine, slightly puzzled.

"Sounds like he knocked something over" said Polly.

"He probably tripped over, he's worse than me" said Speedy.

"I'll go have a look, just to remember to keep your eye on the time, okay?" said Francine.

"We know, we know" smiled Polly.

Francine went up the stairs. This was Speedy's change he had probaly no more but a minute to ask her out. _Okay...Speedy, you can do this...you've fought monsters and robots for Christ sake, you can handle this...why is this so hard? _thought Speedy.

"Speedy?" Speedy looked up, looking at Polly, who had a massive pizza in her hands. "Could you please open the oven for me, my hands are kinda tied..." she said, in a sweet voice, no anger no order, just polite and kind. Speedy hesistate, then brought himself up.

"Yeah, sure, babycakes" _You idiot, now Polly's gonna think your weird!! _But Speedy saw her giggle. _She's laughing? That's a good sign...yeah, good. Oh God, my legs...I think I'm wobblering...come on, just focus, focus man, focus...she only wants you to open the oven, that's it...she's not asking you to strip or anything._

"Oh and once you've done that, would you mind stripping?" said Polly.

"W-what...pardon me?" gulp Speedy.

"You know...the apples and other fruit..." said Polly, looking at Speedy oddly.

"Ooohhhh stripping, peeling, that lark, huh?" (Trying to be cool) Yeah, I could do that...for you"

Speedy opens the oven and Polly places the pizza on a shelve, putting another pizza at the bottom. Speedy then closes the oven.

"You thought I meant, stripping, as in take off your clothes, weren't you?" said Polly, near to blushing.

But Speedy went red. "Erm...uh...m-maybe..." gagged Speedy as he went to the stoage cupboard.

"I don't think that...would be a bad thing..." said Polly, now she was blushing, not believing what she'd said.

Speedy was bright red, he turned around to look at Polly, who was glowing from his eyes. Her bright blue eyes sparkling, looking towards his, as she slows blinks. This was all in Speedy's head yet it could've been the realistic thing ever that he could rewind over and over again. Speedy knew this was the time and took a deep breath and plucked the words saying:

"Polly would you go out with me" He whispered softy.

"What was that, Speedy" asked Polly, getting her attension.

"Would you go out with me?" said Speedy again, still whispering but a tad louder.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear what your-"

"I said" Another deep breath "WouldyougooutwithmePolly, I mean...would you go out with me...?" said Speedy, quickly, the first thing he noticed was Polly's face, which looked like a hint of shock. "Oh no, oh God, look I'm sorry I said that, just...ignore what I said, okay?! I was stupid and...look I don't want this to be arkward and get in the way of our friendsh-mmmffffff!!

Speedy was stopped, the next thing he knew was Polly, connecting her mouth to his, pushed up against the wall, she broke it for a second "I'd thought you'd never ask" she said and she pressed against his lips again as she opens her mouth and her tounge slid along his lips, softly looking for an entrance...his heart was beating fast, and surely felt Polly's heart too, their bodies were pressed against each other's, he then opened his mouth, his tounge softly touching hers and then seemed like wrestling, the passion was there, he felt relaxed and his heart slowed calming down, he held her hips and her hands on his shoulders, they both broke the kiss. Polly looking flushed, slightly breathing heavy, Speedy was in a trance, a trance of love, by the girl he's forever known and loved.

"I've always loved you, Speedy..." she said, almost to tears.

Speedy imbraced Polly again, they never wanted it to end.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" could be heard coming from the entrance. Speedy and Polly turned and looked to see the little Toyko residents, looking through the window and the new couple, all the people had love sighed faces. Speedy and Polly giggled.

"I think we better open up..." said Speedy, laughing.

Polly smiled and nodded. Today was going to be a good day, a new start...with the man she loves.


	4. Feeling Fine

**CLANDESTINE**

**NOTE: I do not own the Samurai Pizza Cats, characters and all that other stuff. **

Francine was at Guido's door. "Guido?" she asked, she knocked on the door and the door opened. "Guido, you okay?", she pushed the door seeing Guido with his head in his hands, he then quickly looked up. Guido rubbed his eyes and sniffed.

"Oh, Francine...what's uh...what's the scoop?" he said, trying to correct his voice.

"Why aren't you downstairs helping us, we've got to open soon" Francine didn't shout as she noticed he'd been crying. "Guido, are you okay?"

"Me? Yeah, of course I am, why wouldn't I be? It's not like...it's not like I'm upset by something, you know?! I'm fine, really!" said Guido.

"No Guido your not, I know you've been crying"

Guido looked at Francine dead on, nearly gritting his teeth. "I don't cry"

"Then tell me what's wrong" said Francine, scared by his look.

"Nothing is wrong! Nothing! I'm not crying, I'm not upset, I'm just-" Sighs "I've been thinking, that's all, alotta stuff, alright?"

"Can I help?"

Guido looks at Francine, he then smiles slightly but then fades. "No, you can't..."

"Why...? Please tell me, I wanna help"

"LOOK, YOU CAN'T OKAY! YOU CAN'T HELP ME! NO ONE CAN" Shouted Guido, Francine backed down, she'd never heard him shout before, let alone towards her. "There is only one person that can help...but I don't know that for sure, I might not get the right...answers"

"I only wanted to help..." said Francine, upset. "I didn't want to see you unhappy..."

Guido sighs. "You've come up to get me and you've done that...I better go downstairs".

Guido gets up and moves around Francine, who just watches him leave the room. This loud voice repeating again and again in her head. This was never like Guido...she wondered if Speedy and Polly heard him shout. She was about to leave but noticed his bin was knocked over, she bent down to pick the litter and put it in his bin, while doing this she picked up a little box with a pink ribbon around it, she shook it and heard a rattle. Francine was thinking of opening it, but then a thought came to her, what ever was inside this box was new and was for someone but then...why was it amongst the rubbish...he felt a bit daring, and pulled the ribbon, opened the box and her eyes grew wide open.

"Oh my...God..." she said.

Meanwhile, Guido was on the last steps of the stairs. "Okay, let's-" was paused by the image in front of his eyes. Speedy and Polly kissing with Speedy up against the ovens, his hands on her hips and Polly's hands on his shoulders, they were kissing passionately. Guido was shocked but then turned to anger, then he heard the love sigh coming from the crowd outside, all piled up against the door and windows. "I think he better open up..." said Speedy. Guido then rushed to the door, grabbed the handle and yanked at the door, ripping the knob and the crowd came pouring in. "There, I've opened up for you!" shouted Guido, he then chucked the knob, smashing into a table knocking over the sauces and shakes. Speedy and Polly look at him in supprise. "There, we're open, happy now? Boy, I sure am!"

"Guido, what the hell? What's with you?" asked Speedy, annoyed.

Guido pointed "It's not with me, Speedy, it's with YOU!" said Guido, angrily. He then walked to the stairs and into his room.

"What was all that about?" asked Polly.

"I dunno, but when Guido's angry, he's angry, there's a reason for that" said Speedy.

Francine came downstairs. "Oh no, did Guido tell you both, he just went passed"

They all heard the door slam from upstairs.

"Tell us what? He just ripped the door handle off and chucked it over there, then stormed upstairs!" said Speedy.

"Oh...sooooo...he didn't say anything about the...thing...?" said Francine.

"What thing?" asked Polly.

"Right...well, as you don't know...then I guess it's...okay..." Speedy and Polly looked at each other in puzzlment and then back at Francine. "Shouldn't you two be serving these customers?"

"Wait a minute, what's this-?"

"Just get to work now!" ordered Francine.

The two cats agreed, putting on their aprons. While Speedy was making an order, Francine caught Polly on her own making the pizza's. She approched Polly and asked "Polly, has Speedy asked you out?" Polly blinked and then smiled, answering "Yeah, he's so cute". Francine smiled and nodded, not the answer she wanted but had to be happy for her friend. "That's wonderful, Polly, I'm really happy for you" Francine said. "Thanks, Fran, your a good friend" said Polly, as she got back to work. Francine grinned, turned around and had a worried face on her.

"Oh no, this feels...arkward..."


	5. Three days later

**CLANDESTINE**

**NOTE: As I don't own the Samurai Pizza Cats, theirs no need to sue me. I'm not making money from this, so there!**

It was three days later when Guido lost his bottle. Speedy had fixed a new handle on the door. The day was normal as if nothing happened. Speedy was serving customers, Polly had turn to do deliverys, Francine as usual was operating the till and Guido was making the pizza's, an odd sly smile on his face. He was cutting the cheese, every cut dug into the cheese was getting harder and more forceful, he then grinned, mumbling under his breath, saying something bad, something that was not like Guido...something evil. His cutting was now a sort of stabbing, the cheese bits flying everywhere. "Guido?". The female voice stopped him, he turned and looked at Francine.

"What are you doing?" asked Francine

"I'm...cutting the cheese, like you told me too..."

"Yeah, cutting! Not stabbing the cheese like it was a person"

"Wouldn't that be a shame..." whispered Gudio.

"What?"

"Nothing...nothing..." said Guido, with his hands up, then carried on cutting the cheese. Francine looked at at him, bit her bottom lip and then went to close the door from the resturant so no one could hear them talk.

"Listen, Guido, I know!" she said.

"Know what?" asked Guido, not interested.

"I just know...(pulls something out of here pocket)...this is my clue" Francine said.

Guido stopped what he was doing and looked at what was in her hand, he gasped and took it off her. "Where'd you get this?"

"I'm betting it was in the bin, it was amongst the litter. Why haven't you said anything?" asked Francine.

"Why should I? It's my secret...I just..." trailed off Guido

"Do Speedy and Polly know? Have you told them?"

There was a pause then Guido let out a sigh. "No..."

Francine didn't know what to say but to leave the room, she grabbed the door but was stopped by Guido grabbing her arm but nothing to rough.

"Francine...please don't tell them...It's already hard as it is..."

Francine smiled slightly and put her hand up. "Clandestine. Like you said, it's YOUR secret. I just hope you know what your doing". Guido then let go of her and Francine walked out. Guido then took a long sigh, looking at the cheese for a second and then stabbed it with a knife in anger. "Just let it go..." he sighed again.

Just then Speedy popped through the door. "Hey, Guido, those pizza's done yet?". Guido, like a flash, grabbed eight finished and cooked pizza's and chucked them at Speedy one by one and with ease Speedy caught them with no trouble. "Thanks, mate!" he smiled and went on the diner floor. Guido was on his own. "I don't think we'll be mates for long...not if I can control my feelings..." he said sadly. He picked up the little box that Francine gave back to him, saw the box had been opened, he opened the box and inside the box was a heart-shaped lockett, he put the box down and then read the back of the lockett, ingraved was:

"**My heart is yours, forever, Love Guido**"

Guido then opened the lockett, which had two small pictures, on the left was Guido, smiling and winking and on the right...was a beautiful picture of Polly, who looked like she was staring back at him with those come to bed eyes. Guido then closed the lockett and puts it in his pocket and sighed again. "Just...let it go..."


	6. Guido and Polly

**CLANDESTINE**

**NOTE: As I don't own the Samurai Pizza Cats, theirs no need to sue me. I'm not making money from this, so there!**

**WARNING: Some strong use of language. I did warn you! So don't complain!!**

It was a day later but in the evening and Speedy was sound asleep, the cover around him sinking him into a deeper sleep. Just then, his door creaked, and a dark shadowy figure entered his room, it's eyes red with anger, slowly walking towards Speedy's bed...he looked at Speedy for a few seconds before plling out a sword from his holster. The blade shone from the light reflection of the mon, pericing from the window, the figure drew the sword and pointed it at Speedy, the tip of the blade tickling Speedy at first but then cutting through the skin, trickle of blood showing through the surface of the skin and then Speedy shot opened his eyes, he saw the figure and began to scream, but then was stopped at great speed as the figure grabbed Speedy's mouth with it's free hand.

"You scream, I'll kill you, I swear to God!"

Speedy calmed down a bit, the voice was familer to his ears but to be sure he had to have some light, he went to turn on his lamp but- "Don't even think of turning on that lamp!"

The voice second time around was familer, now Speedy could see edges of Guido from the moonlight. "Guido...?"

"Got it in one, Speedy" said Guido, growling.

"What are you upto?" asked Speedy, the blade still at his throat.

"She doesn't deserve to be with you..." said Guido, near to tears.

"What? Guido...-"

"Why must you get the glory? Why must you be the leader? I was a better than you but nooooo, you still had the get the best things!!" angered Guido. "You had your time with Polly, you had your chance and you blow it! Now it's my turn"

"Guido, please...let's just talk..."

"Fuck talking! Talking gets you nowhere, no one fucking listens anymore...I know what I have to do, Speedy, I have to prove I'm the only one for Polly and the only way to do that is...to scrap you from the line..." said Guido, with a hint of sadness and yet anger in his voice. He then pushed the sword through Speedy's neck with some force, ripping the skin and blood flowed out with Speedy gurgling in pain.

"AAAAGGGHHHHHRRRRRRRRRR NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Guido shot up, it took him a few seconds to relaize where he was, he looked around, panting hard, each breath becoming easier and easier the longer he panted and found out he was in his bedroom, seconds then became minutes to sink in to releize that he had a dream, he then flopped his head onto the pillow, almost crying to the vision he thought was real. He couldn't believe he had visions like that, the thought of him killing Speedy was...insane, mad... "God...no...why would I dream that...?" he thought to himself. "Me and Speedy are friends...I'm over it now...Polly means nothing...I don't want to get in the way of my friends...I...could never do that...not to Speedy...even Polly...I had my chance...I'm-I'm happy for them, I really am...so, why these dreams, nightmeres...why...?" Guido's mouth became dry, his body was shaking with fear, the image of him drawing his sword and pushing it through Speedy's through was unbearable yet the memory kept reminding him it was HIS vision, maybe the thoughtof killing Speedy did cross his mind but Guido knew he couldn't stoop that low. He got up and looked at his clock, it was three in the morning. He sighed, knowing he couldn't get back to sleep, he grabbed his dressing gown and walked out his room. He walked down the hall and came across Speedy's room, the door slightly opened, he tried to resist but gently pushed the door and only thanks to the light of the moon through the window, saw Speedy and Polly in bed, her arm over his chest, peacefully asleep. Guido wanted to be angry but couldn't, he had a sad smile upon his face, he then pulled the door, gently closing it. He sighed.

Minutes later, he poured himself a glass of water and sat at one of the tables in the diner, he took a gulp and rubbed his mouth. "They seem happy together" said Guido, thinking out loud. "If she's happy, then I'm happy...I want what's for the best for her...I'm happy for them both. Tomorrow I'm gonna prove it". Guido takes another gulp of water.

"Hey, is someone down here?"

Guido nearly choked on his water as he wasn't expecting anyone else to be awake. Guido coughed and replied an answer. "Just...(_Cough_)...just me". He settled down and saw Polly coming down the stairs, she was wearing her pink silk dressing gown.

"Guido, is that you?"

"Who else could it be?" he said.

"What are you doing?" asked Polly.

"I...I had a bad dream, I couldn't sleep so I descided to come down here and have a drink of water" he said, Polly was the last person he wanted to see but then again they live under the same roof.

"You? Having a bad dream? That's rich" chuckled Polly.

"Yeah, laugh, that's all I am, a laughing stock!" grumbled Guido.

Polly then saw that Guido was trouble by something. "So...what was this dream, Guido?"

"Ohhhh...nothing, nothing that would change the world" He then looked at Polly, trying not to notice her beauty. "So...you and Speedy... serious, is it?"

Polly smiled. "Yes, it is!"

"I could tell you two had a good night" Guido then paused.

"Huh, how did you know that?" asked Polly.

"Well..." Embarrassed. "Apart from the odd noises, I kinda...looked in your room..."

But instead of Polly having a go, she said: "But why?"

"I...well, I...just wanted to remind myself how...happy you two are, the perfect couple: Speedy Cherviche and Polly Esther together" Guido said but spoils it by saying. "I just wanted to know if it was a one off..."

"A one off?"

"Bugger, forget what I said" He then pulls out a packet of cigerretes, and lights one up, to Polly's shock.

"Hey, since when do you smoke?" Polly said.

Guido inhaled and then exhaled, making Polly wait for his answer but definetly not the answer she wanted. Guido watched the smoke from his mouth dissapear into the air and looked at Polly again but this time with anger.

"Since when did you have feelings for Speedy?" he said, with gritted teeth.

"I...I've always had feelings for Speedy"

"That's crap and you know it! I think your doing it out of pity"

Polly moves in closer to Guido, not liking what he's saying. "Pity? I'm not doing it out of pity, I love him, I've always loved Speedy, always!"

"I don't believe you!"

Polly was rasining her voice alittle. "Why are you saying these things? What is your problem?"

"You, Polly...more than anything, it's you! Tell me this, why now? Why love Speedy now? Why leave it over a month to admit you 'love' for him?

"I..."

"You hated Speedy, all those times when you shouted and hit him and bully him to make him feel like a piece of dirt, that wasn't love, that was hatred towards him"

"It...it wasn't like that...not all the time...I was just..." said Polly, tears started to show.

"Then that night of the insident, when Speedy went to destroy the comet, you burst your heart out...where did that come from? You showed no love to him before that, probably because you thought he'd never come back alive and felt guity of all the things you did to him, am I right?"

"Why are you saying this?"

"AM I RIGHT?" shouted Guido, not caring if anybody heard. Polly backed off, tears slowly dripping down her face and a lump soring in her throat. She nodded struggling to say yes. "Then the lucky sod comes back, you run to his side thanking God he made it and no longer feeling guity but then to repay Speedy you stayed by him...and then you two just...didn't wanna know...nearly everytime you both spoke you two would just avoid each other, this had been going on for a month...and I thought to myself...you two were over...you two didn't care for each other...at least not in love anyway..."

Polly listened, trying to hold back more tears.

"This love with him now is FAKE! You HATE HIM!!" shouted Guido again.

Polly then run upto Guido, grabbing him by the collar, making him drop his fag and slamming him against the wall. Polly was shaking in anger not knowing what she'd do next.

"You can talk, Anchovey!" she said, through gritted teeth, her fangs showing. "Mr. Competition! Mr. pick fights with my 'best' friend! Remember the audition to be a action hero for Princess Vi's film? Remember calling him shorty! Remember stealing his money for the ticket! Remember the fights you had for Lucille's love! Your calling my love for him fake? What does that make you then, huh? I'll tell you what it makes you...a fake BEST FRIEND!

Guido heard these words sinking in.

"Why can't you just accept that me and your 'best' friend are in love...what's a matter with you? I thought you'd be happy for us...? But I think you won't be happy unless we suffer. Your a low-life, selfish, piece of scum, PIG!" said Polly.

Just then, Guido slapped Polly and with his strengh pushed Polly against a diner table, she screamed and Guido climbed on top of her, he pushed his hand against her mouth, stopping her from screaming even more, she struggled to get up but Guido was too strong, then Guido came to his sences, what was he doing? This was out of character, he then let go off Polly's grip, slowly getting off her and then broke down crying.

"Oh...m-my God...Polly...I'm so sorry..." shivered Guido "I didn't...mean..." Polly did nothing but just stare at Guido in slight fear. "I'd do nothing to hurt you, Polly...I'm sorry...I'm ashamed...I'm..." Guido then turned and headed for the stairs, he turned his head once more to Polly. "Your right...(_Sobs_)...I am selfish...I am happy for you and Speedy...if you want to tell Speedy about this, then...(_sobs_)...I'll understand, no one deserves to hurt you...and Speedy deserves a better friend..." Guido had his say, he walked up the stairs but then Polly noticed something falling out of his gown pocket, when he was out of sight, Polly climbed off the table and bent down to pick up this odd item, but in the light, she saw it to be a locket, she took deep breaths from the slight shock she just incountered and opened the lockett, only to see small pictures of her and Guido. She then gasped, closed the lockett and felt ingraving on the back, she turned it over and read the writing and then tears flooded out of her eyes.

"Oh Guido...now...I understand..."


	7. Next Morning

**CLANDESTINE**

**NOTE: As I don't own the Samurai Pizza Cats, theirs no need to sue me. I'm not making money from this, so there!**

It was another early morning, the cats were up and ready for work but the only person who wasn't downstairs was Guido.

Guido blitz his room, drawers all over the place and his things making his room look like a junkyard. Guido was shearching for something. "Oh God, where is it?" He then looks under his bed. "Damn, where is it? Where is it? It was in my damn pocket!"

Meanwhile in the kitchin, Polly was prepearing some dough for the pizza's, she then put toppings on and placed them in the ovens, at this time Speedy entered.

"You got up early, huh?"

"Yeah..." said Polly.

"It would've have been nice to have a moring hug"

"Sorry..."

"Kitten, are you okay? You seem tence..." said Speedy, concerned in his voice.

"I'm fine, Speedy, I've...I've got alot on my mind"

"Well, if you want to talk, I'm here okay...I'll always be here for you"

"Thank you, sweetheart. I just need time to think..."

"Okay." said Speedy, smiling at Polly. He goes to kiss her on the neck but then see's a dark shady colour on Polly's neck. "Polly...your neck...?"

Polly looks at Speedy and then feels her neck, a sharp pain went through her.

"What happened?" asked Speedy, a hint of wory on his face.

"I...uh" she then saw Guido come rushing down the stairs in a frantic state, he was looking all over the place for a certain item. "I...fell?"

"You fell?"

"Yeah, I fell...I fell over and bruised my neck, it happens"

"But...when did you do this? I mean, we both slept together and...I didn't noticed any brusing on you." said Speedy.

"I...I got up in the middle of he night, went to get a glass of water and...I just fell, look, it's no biggie, okay, I'm fine"

"You don't seem to be the clumsy type, are you sure your okay? Is there something your not telling me?"

Polly stops what she's doing and grabs Speedy's coller, pulling him to her lips, they kiss passionatly and after a few seconds Polly brakes the kiss. "Is that enough evidence for ya?" she smiles slyly. Speedy was lost for words, an odd grin on his face, as he tries to speak, words came out stutting.

"Y-y-yeah...s-sure, Polly, that's...enough evidence for me..." Speedy said.

Meanwhile, Guido was in the storage room, nearly knocking everything down. "I couldn't have lost it, it was in my pocket...I had it yesterday!"

Just then Francine pops her head in. "There you are, come on, we're opening in ten minutes!"

"Francine, I've lost it, I've lost the locket!" said Guido, not knowing weither of not to be angry.

"You lost the locket?"

"Yeah..."

"I take it this means your gonna tell Polly, huh?"

"She doesn't know yet! I haven't told her" said Guido, watching Francine gasp. "She can't find it, she must'nt find it! It was a mistake!! A big mistake!!" Guido then punches a bag of flour with strengh and brakes open the bag, the flour pouring everywhere but mostly on Guido, who didn't seem to care. "I'll...clean that up..." he said.

"Never mind that. You didn't tell Polly how you feel? Guido, you can't hold these feelings from her forever, it's not healthy" said Francine.

"What does it matter? Polly probably hates me now...espiecally what I did last night!"

"What happened last night?" asked Francine.

"I don't want to go into details, let's just say I deserve to be treated badly, all those bad things I said about her...I'm not worthy of being Speedy and Polly's friend. I hurt Polly...and...oh, just forget it! Where ever that locket is, I hope it's gone for good...Speedy and Polly love each other and I'm happy for them. I must've been crazy to think Polly would love me...my feelings were...loneliness. I wanted to be with someone who I thought loved me back. How stupid was I?!"

"What about Lucille...?"

"I never loved Lucille, that was fake. I'm shit at this sort of thing, Francine, I'm just a stud...maybe I'm destined to be on my own forever. I'm just confused right now...but I do know one thing and that's Speedy and Polly; they were made for each other..."

"Guido..."

"I'm sorry, Francine...I'll get this cleared up..." and with that Guido leaves the small room, getting a dustpan and brush. Francine was on her own, a worried face on her but with a thought of hope. "Guido...I wish I could tell you...but I can't...at least not now anyway".


	8. The Truth

**CLANDESTINE**

**NOTE: As I don't own the Samurai Pizza Cats, theirs no need to sue me. I'm not making money from this, so there!**

It was a few days later and Speedy asked Guido to come with him for a drink at their local bar, although hesistated at first Guido agreed. They walked ten minutes from the parlour until they come apon "The Three Comet Pieces" pub. During the walked Guido tried to have his say but Speedy was too happy to listen nor care what Guido wanted to say. It was after a few pints that Guido managed to make Speedy listen. "Speedy, I've got something to say..."

"No, Guido, I've got something to say!" said Speedy, probably not interested what Guido wanted to talk about, he carried on and said: "Do you know why we're here? Do you know why I've brought YOU here? I think you know, Anchovey!!"

_Oh no...Polly told him...Well, here's to your funeral, Guido...it's...more than I deserve..._

"Okay Speedy, spill it, give it to me hard!" said Guido, with sadness to his voice.

Speedy blinked. "What's wrong with you? I only wanted to tell you something...as a friend..."

"You don't have to tell me, Speedy, I guess Polly's already told you..."

Speedy chuckled. "What are you talking about? What has Polly told me?"

Guido looked at Speedy, seeing in his eyes of no hurt, no pain and best of all, at least for that moment: no anger. Guido then knew at that point that Polly had said nothing about the insident a few days ago and then Guido knew he had to change the subject. "Oh uh..." Guido tried to think of an excuse. "That you...you...uh...you...had sex...and Polly never had better...".

Speedy was puzzled and bright red. "I don't really think thats a secret...I mean, me and Polly were...well, let's just say we had no volume control..." Speedy then started to blush. "But...that's not why we're here"

"Then what is it?" asked Guido.

"I know a few weeks ago you said that me and Polly were a bit sudden, but I'm confident that Polly is the true girl for me and I guess I just wanted your blessing..."

"My blessing? Speedy, I'm not your dad, man" laughed Guido, taking a sip of his beer.

"I know...but you had seconds thoughts of me and Polly..."

Guido puts his glass down. "Speedy...that was..."

"I'm asking you this because we'll be living under the same roof and I know you want the best for me and Polly because your our friend, your my best friend!"

"Speedy...I..."

"What you said that other night, I can understand, your scared...your scared for me and Polly, your right, we did leave it along time to show our feelings for each other...but in the end, it was worth it and I don't regret for every minute...I just wished I told Polly how I felt earier..."

Guido gave up trying to talk to Speedy as he was spilling his heart out.

"The next thing is going to test you friendship towards us..." said Speedy. "I want you to be happy for me and Polly and I know deep down in your heart, you agree with this..."

Guido became teary eyed but tried not to show Speedy by looking the other way.

"Your my friend, Guido, my best friend!"

"I'm not..."

"You are and you know you are! And do you know how I'm gonna prove this by?" said Speedy, putting an arm around Guido. "I want you...I want you to be my best man!"

"W-what...?"

"If Polly says 'yes' then I want you to be my best man!"

"Your...gonna asked for her hand in marriage...?" asked Guido.

"That's right...I know it's quick, sudden whatever word you wanna use...I know Polly's the one for me, she's the only one for me and no one else. I love her, she's the perfect girl for me and no one and I mean NO one can get in the way of her...My heart is hers forever...".

Guido then had an arkward smile on his face. "I want you to be my best man, mate!" smiled Speedy. "I couldn't think of someone else."

Guido hesistated for a moment, looking at his half finsished drink, as if this pint had the answer then he said: "Speedy...I..."

"Hey, don't be supri-"

"SPEEDY!"

Speedy stopped in his tracks only to hear his 'best friend' shout at him. "Speedy, please, let me have my say"

"Well, their was no need to-"

"I smacked Polly" said Guido, straightforward, still looking at his drink.

"E...excuse me...?" said Speedy, hearing this was a first from Guido and he sniggered. "What..?"

"You heard..." said Guido, with his eyes closed.

"Guido...what are you saying...? This is a joke right?"

"It's no joke, Speedy, it happened. I-hit-Polly..."

"Why are you telling me this? This isn't funny, this is far from funny! This is bad for you, man, this is sick!" said Speedy, disgusted. "Please tell me this is one of your dark humours!!"

"Speedy, I hit Polly..."

"Please...tell me, it's not-"

"I'm fucking serious, Speedy...I had a moment when I just...lost it". Speedy just stared at Guido, his blood boiling inside and his heart pumping faster, now every word Guido said made Speedy more determined to lashed out at his 'friend'. "I'm the one who made that bruise on Polly's neck..."

Speedy couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I just...asked you to be my best man..."

"I can never be your best man for what I-..."

Guido couldn't finish his sentance as he was tackled by Speedy, falling onto the hard wooden flooring. Guido was held down by Speedy, who was full of rage and began to punch Guido in the face, each punch became a painful impact to Guido but felt he didn't needed to defend himself, it was a sign of acceptance.

"HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU HIT POLLY? HOW COULD YOU HIT WOMEN? I THOUGH YOU WAS BETTER THAN THAT! YOUR JUST A WANKER!!" Shouted Speedy. People then came over to the brawl and held back Speedy, then seeing Guido with a bloody face, Guido could taste some blood dripping down his throat, he sighed in pain, slowly getting up.

"You two had better leave, I don't want this kind action happening in my pub!" said the landlord

Speedy struggled and managed to let go of the people holding him back. "LET GO! I'm going!" Speedy then walked out of the pub. Guido took some deep breaths and got up, pain surrounding his face, he just had to talk too what could now be his enemy, he then left the pub following Speedy.

A few minutes later.

Speedy was outside the pizza parlour and about to shove his key in the lock to open and then heard a voice. "Speedy, stop!" Speedy knew it was Guido's voice, he turned around and noticed Guido's cuts dripping of blood, yet it didn't seem to matter. "Their is one question on my mind, Guido...why did you hit Polly? What she done to you?" asked Speedy

"Nothing, Speedy...she did nothing..."

"So your a women beater, huh? Bastard scum!"

"I LOVED HER!"

The words ehcoed to Speedy's ears, the words repeating themselves in his head. "What...?"

"I loved her, Speedy...it was just a faze but...if you had died from that comet insident, I was gonna look after her...but you lived and I was happy for you both, up until you said that pizza joke...but since then, you two were daydreamy towards each other, you two didn't seem to care...and I fancied Polly...I first noticed this when we were sucked into the Catatonic robot for the first time, seeing Polly take control...she was kinda sexy...feelings I never knew I had for her, even if it was for a few seconds, they grew in time...but do you know what I learnt, Speedy...?"

Speedy was too angry to answer but felt the need to slightly shake his head, if only to hear Guido's lesson. "I learnt that...you and Polly were made for each other...maybe it was just to get inside her pants...and I admit competition with you was...serious, but I know now that this is no competition, it's real...and I even had a lockett for Polly, but I don't know where that is. My feelings for her were short but fake. I dunno why I'm like this, Speedy...I guess I just don't want to be alone..."

Speedy listened and then said. "Guido, what you just said was pointless, selfish and greedy. There was still no reason to hit Polly, I should kill you but...I'm not that low...you need help...and I can give you it...but I know the real reason of all this..." Guido looked at Speedy, neary to tears, "You just wanna be better and HAVE better things than me, my love towards Polly is true. Stop fucking up with other poeple's emotions, your not doing them or yourself any good".

With that Speedy went inside the parlour. Guido looked where Speedy entered and then at the stars, he pulled out a packet of fags, put one in his mouth, lit up and inhaled the thick smoke and exhaled the grey smoke, lighting up against the street lamp. "I've lost my best friend over this...this is all I can hope for, if this is a way of forgiveness, if this is the way I'm gonna get it then-...oh bollocks...I can't see that happening..."

Guido then takes another puff, the thick smoke going into his lungs and exhaling like grey wind "Maybe...their better off without me...".

After a few minutes, Guido stamps on his fag and goes to the door. He had his own key and put it in the lock but then the door slowly moved opened, it was obvisouly unlocked and Guido walked in only to see Speedy standing near one of the diner tables. "Smoking again, Guido?"

Before Guido could answer Speedy ran upto him and pushed him against the wall, Guido whimpered, his pride falling behind him and accepting Speedy's actions.

"Those five minutes you took to waste a least a month of your life" said Speedy "In that time you smoked, I did some quick thinking..." Said Speedy, Guido just listened. "I've known you since nursey school and since then you haven't done anything stupid untill now! You've been there for me, always, okay sure we mucked around and had petty little fights but...that's what friends do, right? Harmless fun?!" Guido didn't know what to say. "But let this be recorded, Guido, if you ever EVER hurt me or Polly again, then I swear to almighty God I will rip you up and I'll give you no mercy, do you understand?" said Speedy, hint of tears in his eyes, it was hard to tell his friend this but Guido didn't say anything but nodded, he heard everything that Speedy said and took it into account. Speedy let his grip loosen and headed for upstairs, he then turned around and said: "I'm not gonna tell Polly this...but ask me this...are you gonna be my best men...?"

Guido hesistated. it was an odd question to be asked, espically now. "S...sure, Speedy...it's an honour..."

"I hope you make it worth while..." Speedy continued walking upstairs. "Goodnight, Anchovey"

And with that, Speedy was out of sight. Guido sat down, sweat pouring down his face and still had tears streaming down his cheeks, he couldn't believe Speedy forgave him, for all the things he done to him...he then relized that Speedy stuck with him when he was in trouble, if their was one thing you needed in this crazy world, it'd be friends...and only now that Guido was lucky to have friends like Speedy...who could ask for more.

"I'm gonna find that lockett and destroy it!" said Guido but then had a thought. _Speedy, I thank you for giving me a second chance...I'll never get in the way of you and Polly ever again...ever..._


	9. The End

**CLANDESTINE**

**NOTE: This is a note: So is this: And this: I don't own the Samurai Pizza Cats, although I do have a cat of my own called Speedy, do I still need copyright? No!!**

**NOTE 2: This chapter contains lots of swearing but used in the right places...at least I think anyway...**

It was the next day but in the afternoon. The parlour was packed as usual but nothing to diffecult to handle. Customers got their pizza's on time, same to the deliverys and pizza's were made in double time and put in the ovens. Guido had taken an order can went to the kitchin only to find Polly on her own. Guido then felt sharp tense surrounding the round, as if everything stopped just to just look at them but Polly who didn't look at Guido, just kept on putting the toppings on the pizza's and then Guido spoke, trying to normal his voice. "Uh...Polly..." She still didn't look up. "Um...could...could I have two tuna specials with cheese and one chilli extreme please...?" Polly nodded but didn't look up. Guido felt he had to say something, he knew what he did the other day was wrong but by doing that he may have lost a friend. "Polly...please don't be like this..."

"What's that? Three pizza's? Okay, I'm on it!" With that Polly turned her back on Guido and started cutting some salad. Guido sighed and carried on taking more orders.

The parlour closed for twenty minutes for a lunch break. Francine was counting the money from the till to see how they were doing so far, Speedy and Polly were sitting with each other, chatting away and Guido was by the window, looking out while munching on his sandwich but then didn't seem to kind to be enjoying it. Speedy noticed this, he wrapped up his food and said "Polly, I'm just gonna sit next to Guido, okay?". Polly didn't like the idea but without giving anything away she smiled and said "That's fine".

Speedy went over to Guido and put his lunch down with a loud thud so Guido could notice him, Guido turned his head and saw Speedy with a deadpan face, a face full of questions. Guido cooly took a bite of his sandwich, looking at Speedy, maybe waiting for him to say something. Speedy then unwrapped his lunch. "How are you...?" he asked, then taking a bite of his roll. Guido knew the question didn't have a sence of warm feeling.

"Fine...I guess..."

"You thought about what I said last night?"

"Of course I did, it's the only thing on my mind right now?" said Guido.

"Really...wow, well I've got alot of things on my mind right now too"

"Speedy, don't do this...not here, not now..."

"I haven't even said anything...I only wanted to ask you a question!" said Speedy, this made Guido sigh, making him feel like a small idiot. "Can you do a all day shift, Guido? Because I've got something planned for Polly, we're gonna spend all day with each other"

Guido swallowed his food and then said: "Gee, Speedy, I can't...I kinda got-"

"To be honest, I wasn't really asking, I'm telling you. You do afteral owe me a favour..."

Guido thought about this and then said: "So, let me get this straight...if I do this for you, then...we're cool, right? Even Stevens...? Um...is this forgiveness...?"

Speedy's mouth was open was open slightly and frowned, a dissapointed look on his face. "Guido...what is forgiveness to you? Is it a card? Is it a present? A bunch of flowers? No, it isn't...you think that swapping shifts is forgiveness? Are you stupid? My God..." Speedy then laughs sarcasticly. "Guido, mate, it's gonna take days, weeks maybe even months for me to forgive you, hell it may even take a year, who knows. Polly's pain and your forgiveness is for doing my shift? I can't fucking believe you, Anchovey" Guido was gonna get up and leave but had to hear what Speedy was about to finish. "No...the only thing I want back from you is...trust. I wanna trust my best friend again and the only way that's gonna happen is by you...that's why your my best man...I trust you...but you've gotta prove that yourself..."

Guido just nodded and couldn't think of a word to say. "I've had my say..." said Speedy and he got up and left, joining back with Polly. Guido again sighed, looked at his sandwich and chucked it in the bin.

A day later and it was the evening. The parlour was closed after another successful day. Speedy and Polly were still on their date, Francine was already in bed and Guido was lying in bed reading a book, the only light he had on was his desk lamp. Although he had been working all day, he didn't feel tired. Just then he heard the downstairs door open and slam, then some giggling, right then he knew it was Speedy and Polly back from their date, he looked at his clock and it read 11:09pm. He tried not to listen but the sounds easirly echo upstairs.

"No, Speedy..." Giggled Polly. "Not don't here...they'll hear us"

"Let them hear..." said Speedy.

"Oh Jesus..." said Guido, he closed his book, after hearing pleasurable moan from Polly and put a pillow over his head, but he couldn't stay like that for long, so grabbed his MP3 player, put some headphones on and listen to music, turning the volume up.

Time went by quick, he had enjoyed the music so much that when he next looked at his clock it was 11:34. He took off his headphones and heard nothing from downstairs but heard someone was in the shower. _At least those two have finished. _thought Guido, at his point the shower was switch off and looking at his clock again for a second opinion descided to get ready for bed. He was about to take his uniform off until he heard a knock at his door. "Uh..it's open..."

He looked up and saw the door move open and then saw Polly standing there, wearing her nightgown, a rose red colour, pratically matching her wet hair. It was tied tightly, the silk gown showing the shap of her figure. Guido didn't know what to say but saw she was holding something to her heart.

"You okay...?" she asked.

Guido didn't answer staright away but eventrally began to talk. "You ignore me for days and now this...I did say I was sorry..."

"No, I needed time to think...I needed to think what I was gonna say..."

Guido was puzzled and Polly walked towards him, even the lampshade glow made Polly look beautiful and still sexy with wet hair. "I understand now...why your like this...but I needed the right words..." said Polly and produced her hand, opened it up and the lockett glowed from the light. Guido gasped and gently took it from her hand. "You had it...all this time...?"

"I found it near the stairs...the day when you..." she stopped, looking at Guido's expression, he knew what she was going to say. Polly then went to sit next to Guido on his bed "Why didn't you say anything?" asked Polly.

"It doesn't matter now, none of it does...you've got Speedy..."

"You loved me..."

"Did..."

"Please, Guido, why didn't you saything to me? I need to know..."

"Why, what does it matter?" Grumbled Guido.

"Because...I had feelings for you too..." said Polly, but she didn't blush.

Guido turned his head sharply at Polly, not believing what he heard. "Y-you...you did..."

"Yeah..."

"I didn't know...that..."

"It was just a small crush, really..." said Polly with a little laugh. "It was when you rescued us at the music studio...remember that...?"

"How can I forget...I felt like chopped liver when you, Speedy and Lucille got a music contract, I felt so left out..."

"Anyway, I loved your bad boy image, I felt like a little school girl...I found you really...sexy..." Polly went closer to Guido and he was reacting the same way.

"Yeah...?"

"Yes!"

Then their lips locked, it was slow at first, tounges were meeting then fighting...Guido gently laid Polly down and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, both breathing heavy, he kissed down her neck and Polly moaned, stroking his hair. "Ooohhhh...Speedy..." Guido then stopped, he looked at his situtration and then jumped off Polly, backing away.

"My God..." he wimpered. "What am I doing? I-I can't do this...!!"

Polly got up knowing what she did was wrong, a mistake. "Guido...I'm..."

"This is a mistake, this is my fault. How can I do this to my friend? I don't love you, it was just lust! That's all it ever was!!"

"Guido, listen..."

"I can't believe I did that! God DAMN IT, I'M SO STUPID!!"

"Guido, please" Polly grabbed Guido's arm, he tried backing off but she wouldn't let him. "Guido, it was just fun, okay, it meant nothing! It was just a kiss..."

"A kiss leading to sex!! If you hadn't said...oh God, he's gonna find out..." cried Guido. "I can't let him find out."

"Guido, I was never EVER gonna let you go all the way...why do you think I said Speedy's name in the first place...?

"Damn it, I can't believe I did that...to you...and to Speedy...This is all MY fault, just because I couldn't control my feelings..."

"Are you listening?" said Polly, Guido then looked at her, trying to calm down. "It meant nothing! Guido, I DID have feeling for you, but it was a short spell, okay?! A long time ago..." Guido nodded. "It was just a silly kiss, sure, a kiss so hot you could boil eggs but nonetheless, a kiss and only a kiss. Do you understand?" Guido took a deep breath and then sighed, calming down slowly, he then sat back on his bed.

"What about the lockett? God damn waste money for a piece of shit, convincing me I loved you...what a load of bollocks that was!"

"I thought it was really sweet, Guido, thank you...but I'm with Speedy..." Guido nodded, looked at the lockett, the item in his hand was pointless and said "I'm gonna be alone forever..."

"No you won't..." said Polly. Guido looked up at her. "I'm sure you can replace that picture wfor someone else."

"Who...?" asked Guido.

"You know who...you've just never noticed her." said Polly, she then made her way to the door but before she left Guido had one more question to ask Polly. "Polly?" She turns around. "Do you REALLY love Speedy?"

Polly smiled straight away. "Speedy is brave, polite, charming, funny,f ull of courage and always looks out for his friends and putting me before him...yes, I REALLY love him, I always have...he's my life". Polly was about to leave but felt the need to say. "By the way, Anchovey...your not a bad kisser..." and with that she left the room, leaving Guido with a teary smile and an odd chuckle.

It was the next day with the parlour opened and crowded as always with customers and Guido was full of enegry. "Man, I love this job!" He said, with Speedy looking at him oddly. "Is that the real, Guido?" Polly chuckled. Just then Francine was finished on the phone. "Guido could you do a delievery?"

"Sure thing, Fran!" he said, excitedly.

Francine grabbed the delievery bag and gave it to Guido, who at the sametime touched her hand holding the bag. It was tence at first but Francine looked into Guido's eyes and he did the same, she started to blush. He has lovely eyes... they both chuckle at their weird moment. "So...uh...you better...um...you better get going..." she said.

"Uh...yeah, sure..." He was about to jump in the oven cannon but went over to Francine. "Fran...uh...?"

"Yeah...?"

"Do you wanna...uh, you know...got out...?"

"Guido..."

"It's okay...I understand...I know the rules between managers...so...I'll just-"

"Yeah, I'm free tonight...!" said Francne, a slight blush line arcross her face.

"Oh..." smiled Guido. "Uh...great...yeah, we'll go out at...?

"Eight?"

"Eight, yeah, that's perfect...I can't wait...so...yeah, I better go." He turns around and jumps in the oven. Francine had a huge smile on her face, she goes over to the plastic gun, places the direction and shoots out Guido from the cannon. "He likes me..." she said quietly, the smile was never going to leave.

It was another eveningand Speedy and Polly descided to stay in now that Guido and Francine were out. They were both on the balcony, looking at the lights of Little Tokyo in the picture perfect night. "Isn't that beautiful, Speedy?" She said pointing at the stars. "The city and the stars are like one".

"Polly, I think your beautiful..." he said, straightforward and she blushes. "No light nor star can match your beauty" Polly giggled but then stopped when he knelt on one knee and producing a small box. "Polly Esther? Will you do the honour and be my wife?" said Speedy and slught hint trembling in his voice. He opened the box and inside was a blue pearl diemond, sparking from the full moon. Her tears over flowed but with joy and her answer was. "Yes...oh Speedy, yes I will, with all my heart, yes!!" Speedy was over joyed and they embraced passionatly, the lovers finally made for each other and a great future towards them. Polly then looked at her diemond and put it on her finger. "Speedy, it's beautiful..."

"I got the blue...because it reminded me of your lovely eyes". said Speedy, so happy now what could ruin it.

"Oh Speedy, I love you so much!"

Whispers. "I love you too, my kitten"

And with that, the lovers embraced again, the passionate event was perfect to end the night and a perfect start for a bright future.

THE END.


End file.
